


Late Nights

by csichick_2



Series: HTGAWM RP Fics [4]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver takes care of his and Connor's baby daughter late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



> For ecaracap. Happy birthday bb!

Oliver reaches over to turn off the baby monitor as soon as the cries coming out of its speaker wake him up. He carefully slips out of bed and is grateful to see that Connor is still asleep. There’s no reason for them to both be awake and with the Bar Exam only a week away, it’s important for Connor to get as much sleep as he can.

When he picks up Mackenzie out of her crib he can tell she doesn’t need to be changed, so he takes her to the kitchen so he can prepare her bottle. He sings softly as he feeds her – they’ve found that being sung too is the one thing that calms her down the fastest. He simply holds her for awhile after she’s fallen asleep before he finally, reluctantly, places her back in her crib. There are times that being a father terrifies him, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
